


Fammi sentire le loro voci

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Assistant Harry, Blind Louis, Harry assistente, Louis cieco, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: Louis è il più grande pianista del mondo ed è  cieco, ha bisogno di un nuovo assistente. Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> va beh, io ormai ho capito che con i sommari non c'è nulla da fare. sono negata.   
> comunque riposto da vecchio defunto account  
> spero vi piaccia.   
> come sempre godetevelo!   
> :))))  
> E.

 

 

 

<<fammi sentire le loro voci>> disse Louis.

Jay, allora, prese il telefono e premette il tasto play per far partire le varie registrazioni fatte durante i colloqui.

<<chi è questa?>> chiese Louis alla prima voce.

<<si chiama Louise, pensa la coincidenza… vediamo, ha quarantadue anni, fa volontariato presso un associaz->>

<<no, vai avanti>> la interruppe il figlio.

Jay fece un sospiro, sapeva sarebbe stata una cosa lunga.

<<questo?>> chiese Louis dopo aver scartato tutte le voci fino ad ora ascoltate.

<<vediamo… oh sì. questo è Harry Styles. Che vuoi sapere?>>

<<quanti anni ha?>>

<<venti, ventuno a febbraio. Studente universitario, ma senza obbligo di frequenza a quanto pare, ha detto che gli spostamenti non lo preoccupano, anzi lo eccitano, ottime doti culinarie, questo lo ha detto più volte. Vediamo che altro ho segnato… ho messo un sorriso, forse è carino.>>

<<vai avanti>> Disse ancora Louis e quella cosa andò avanti per altri venti minuti. Senza alcun esito.

<<Lou, non possiamo continuare per molto, senti, ti prometto che appena i gemelli saranno cresciuti un po’ troverò una baby-sitter e tornerò ad assisterti, ma ora devi scegliere qualcuno. Ti prego. Mi sento già abbastanza in colpa>>

<<non devi>>

Disse Louis, poi allungò la mano verso la tastiera del pianoforte a cui stava seduto. E iniziò a suonare una melodia lenta, languida, calda e profonda, bassa. Senza mai salire.

Jay, come al solito, iniziò a registrare quei suoni e la melodia riempì la stanza.

Era una cosa che faceva, catturare i momenti creativi di Louis, non che lui avesse mai avuto bisogno di risentirsi, anzi non si riascoltava mai, ma poteva riproporre la stessa melodia, nello stesso emozionante perfetto modo in cui l’aveva liberata nell’aria la prima volta, altre mille volte ancora. Senza mai un errore.

Del resto questa e altre straordinarie caratteristiche facevano di lui il miracolo che era.

Il più grande pianista del mondo. Louis Tomlinson. Giovane, geniale. e… cieco. Purtroppo.

 

Louis aveva iniziato a perdere la vista verso i cinque anni, a dieci era completamente cieco. Ma per un assurdo scherzo del destino man mano che la vista lo lasciava il talento entrava dentro di lui.

A quindici anni era già famoso nel settore.

A ventidue, quasi ventitré era affermato, stimato, idolatrato e temuto allo stesso tempo per via del suo carattere non proprio accomodante.

 

Jay, sua madre, gli era sempre stata accanto, era la sua assistente e manager, ma aveva da poco avuto i gemelli e fino a che Louis era rimasto a casa a lavorare e registrare nuovi pezzi tutto era andato bene, ma Ottobre significava promozione e poi ci sarebbe stata l’uscita del nuovo album e di nuovo il tour in giro per il mondo.

Tutto era organizzato, due mesi di promozione, pausa, due mesi di pubblicità per il nuovo album, pausa, due mesi di tour e così via fino allo stop per la registrazione di nuovo materiale. Ora i primi due mesi di lavoro e viaggi si avvicinavano e Jay si era trovata a fare dei colloqui, per cercare qualcuno che facesse quello che lei faceva per Louis. Il tutto sottolineato con riluttanza da Louis, il che rendeva le cose sempre più complicate.

Dopo una prima scrematura fatta da Jay ora toccava a Louis l’ultima parola.

Aveva deciso di scegliere in base alle loro voci.

Così i papabili erano stati costretti a leggere un articolo a caso su un quotidiano qualsiasi.

 

Louis schiacciò l’ultimo tasto. L’ultimo suono.

Jay aspettò un secondo e premette stop.

Louis allungò la mano e afferrò il bastone accanto al pianoforte.

<<il ragazzo con la voce grave.>>

<<Harry?>>

<<sì. lui>>

Poi si era alzato e aveva lasciato la stanza.

Jay aveva sospirato.

Poi aveva riascoltato quella musica.

Conosceva Louis abbastanza bene per capire cosa avesse fatto.

Aveva messo in musica la voce di Harry. Jay sorrise.  Bene, pensò.

 

 

 

-

 

<<Harry accomodati>>

Disse lasciando entrare il ragazzo.

<<trovata subito la strada? L’ingresso è un po’ nascosto, ma Louis ama la privacy>>

Harry annuì ed inciampò nei propri passi.

<<oh scusa, a furia di stare con lui ho smesso di accendere le luci, ma tu sentiti libero di accendere e aprire. Non starete molto a casa, spero di esserci io con lui, ma quando capiterà muoviti come fossi a casa tua, accendi spegni, tira le tende, per lui non fa differenza. Solo non toccare mai il pianoforte.

<<non lo farei mai>> disse Harry.

<<no? A volte è una tentazione fortissima. anche per me.>>

Harry sorrise <<cercherò di resistere>>

<<uhm… Louis, non è una persona facile, giuro di aver insegnato a quel ragazzo ogni buona maniera, ma…>>

<<capisco signora Tomlinson, non si preoccupi>>

<<chiamami Jay, per favore.>> poi Jay si fermò un momento.

<<non dargli la mano quando ti presenti, alcune cose le capirai col tempo ovviamente, io per ora ti posso dare solo le basi. Quindi vediamo:

non dargli la mano, non condurlo se non è lui a chiedertelo, ah! Questa la odio, ma ha deciso così… vuole che lo chiami Mr. Tomlinson, non Louis, spero si ravveda, anche perché siete coetanei praticamente, non fissarlo negli occhi, non so come faccia, ma se ne rende conto e non lo sopporta, Louis non porta mai gli occhiali, solo all’aperto, i suoi occhi sono… lui crede siano orribili, ma non lo sono, davvero… li vedrai.>>

 

questa parte mise un po’ di ansia in Harry, poi Jay continuò con le regole <<quindi, gli occhi, poi… ah! Non uscire dalla stanza a meno che non ti abbia congedato lui, detesta non sapere se è rimasto solo oppure no. Se ci pensi ha senso. Cerca di indicare le cose con i suoni, quando appoggi qualcosa sul tavolo per lui, un bicchiere, un piatto, il suono è la sua unica vera guida, ma se ti chiede conducilo verso la cosa che vuole, ma solo se chiede e non prendere mai tu il suo braccio, mai. ah! Il bastone, non spostare mai il bastone, anche se ti sembra abbandonato o dimenticato, fidati! Non lo è. E… credo sia tutto… Harry>>

disse Jay e lo guardò negli occhi <<so che andrà bene, ma Louis può essere cattivo, non è cattivo in realtà. È buono. Molto buono, ma può essere crudo, per favore, non arrenderti subito>>

<<io non mi arrendo mai, signora … voglio dire, Jay>> Jay gli mise una mano sulla guancia.

<<lo vedo, vedo come sei. Anche lui lo vedrà. A suo modo>> Disse.

 

Poi Jay che sembrava più agitata di Harry fece un bel sospiro.

<<scusa, ma è il mio bambino…>>

<<non scusarti Jay, capisco. Spero solo di ricordarmi tutto>>

<<okay, entriamo, lui è al pianoforte.>>

Harry restò un attimo confuso, non sentiva nessuna musica venire dalla stanza.

 

Jay aprì la porta.

Louis, cazzo! Louis Tomlinson (momento da ammiratore di Harry) era seduto in una stanza bellissima ed enorme. Due pianoforti al centro. Louis era seduto con il volto rivolto ai tasti, ma senza toccarli. Il pianoforte era lucido, nero, bellissimo. Rifletteva il lampadario sul soffitto sopra la sua testa, il lampadario spento ovviamente.

Jay andò verso Louis che si voltò in direzione dei suoi passi.

<<mamma>>

<<Lou, tesoro, c’è Harry>>

<<lo so>> disse Louis

<<piacere di fare la sua conoscenza mr.Tomlinson>> disse Harry avvicinandosi e, ovviamente, allungò la mano. Jay lo guardò prima che arrivasse a Louis e Harry nascose l’intero braccio dietro al proprio corpo.

Louis fece una faccia strana.

<<vi lascio soli, Harry puoi sederti su questo divanetto>> Jay prima di uscire tirò la tenda e si voltò sorridendo verso Harry.

<<grazie>> bisbigliò Harry.

Ora la stanza era illuminata dalla luce che proveniva dal parco attorno alla casa.

<<Harry Styles>> disse Louis.

<<sì, mr. Tomlinson>>

<<ho sete. Portami da bere>>

<<ce-certo mr. Tomlinson>>

Harry andò in panico, si guardò attorno e vide una caraffa con dell’acqua e il ghiaccio non del tutto sciolto. Si alzò e andò verso la caraffa, quando si voltò per vedere cosa stesse facendo Louis, lo trovò con il volto rivolto verso la finestra.

Versò l’acqua nel bicchiere che stava accanto alla caraffa e poi andò verso Louis.

Louis non si mosse.

Harry pensò alle parole di Jay. Non guidarlo verso le cose. Solo se è lui a chiedere. Harry restò in silenzio. Il bicchiere nella mano.

Lo poggiò sul pianoforte <<la sua acqua mr.Tomlinson>>

Louis non disse nulla, nemmeno un grazie.

Harry andò a risedersi sul divanetto. Pensò di aver superato la prova e lo aveva fatto, in effetti. Ma non in quel momento.

Louis allungò la mano proprio verso il bicchiere. Lo afferrò e bevve una bella sorsata.

<<bene>> disse <<Harold, la prossima volta che ti azzarderai ad appoggiare qualcosa su questo pianoforte senza il mio permesso, o quanto meno, senza un sottobicchiere, potrai dire addio al lavoro e alla strepitosa paga che ti è stata offerta. Ora, per favore puoi venire a prendere il bicchiere e rimetterlo sul tavolino? Al suo posto.>>

Harry si alzò e andò verso Louis, prese il bicchiere che Louis gli porse, senza errori nella direzione. Sfiorò appena le sue dita.

<<cerca di non toccarmi, se puoi, non è una cosa che amo>> Bene. pensò Harry, fantastico.

<<mr. Tomlinson mi scusi per il bicchiere, ma sua madre mi ha detto che…>>

<<so cosa ha detto. E ora tu sai cosa ho detto io. Non è difficile. Non toccare il pianoforte. Le mie mani vanno sul pianoforte, il bicchiere va sul tavolo.>>

<<certo, mr. Tomlinson. È chiaro. Mi scusi ancora>>

<<la prossima volta chiedi, quando sei in dubbio. ma tu non sei mai in dubbio vero? sei brillante e piaci a tutti. Vero?>>

<<io, non saprei.>>

<<io sono un genio, ho più talento in un solo dito che tu in tutto il tuo cervello, ma a questo mondo tu continuerai a piacere a tutti e io a fare paura>> Harry deglutì.

<<ti sto mettendo a disagio?>>

<<no, ma pensavo di essere preparato, mentre evidentemente non lo sono>>

<<vuoi scusarti ancora? Quanti ciechi hai assistito fino ad ora Harold?>> Harry scosse la testa. Harold? Ma che cazzo!

<<nessuno>>

<<allora perché ti scusi?>>

Harry fece per dire qualcosa.

<<puoi andare Harry Styles>>

Harry si alzò, non sapeva cosa dire e non disse nulla, uscì dalla stanza che sembrava essere stato investito da un treno.

Il treno Louis.

 

La cosa peggiore era stato guardarlo per un secondo in quegli occhi blu e incredibili.

Jay aveva ragione. “li vedrai”

E ricordarsi di guardare subito altrove. Non erano i modi, non era l’errore, era la sensazione che qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo fosse sbagliata.

Louis aveva ragione. Harry era bello, era brillante, Harry piaceva a tutti. Senza sforzo. Gli bastava essere sé stesso, ma in questo caso tutto era diverso. Louis non vedeva gli occhi verdi di Harry, il suo viso da angelo che all’occorrenza diventava dolce o malizioso, o intenso.

Non vedeva i ricci castani, non vedeva i vestiti curiosi, non vedeva il suo corpo, non il suo sorriso, non le fossette che gli avevano sempre aperto tutte le porte.

Tutto avrebbe dovuto funzionare su altri piani.

<<Harry? tutto bene?>>

<<credo di non essergli piaciuto… credo che non sia andata bene>>

<<no, perché dici così tesoro?>>

<<ha detto delle cose e – ho appoggiato il bicchiere sul pianoforte>>

Jay fece un faccia strana…

<<oh Harry quanto mi dispiace… ma non preoccuparti, gli sei piaciuto.>>

<<no invece>>

<<sì, questo incontro non conta nulla. tu gli piaci>>

<<fatico a crederlo>>

<<fidati di me>>

 

Poi andarono nello studio che usava di solito Jay.

Lei fu gentilissima, gli spiegò un sacco di cose sui viaggi e sugli spostamenti.

E lo rassicurò ancora.

<<direi che puoi portare la tua roba domani. Così ti sistemi. Io passerò per un paio d’ore nel pomeriggio per le ultime cose e poi potrete partire. L’aereo è alle undici e trenta. Al massimo chiedi a lui cosa vuole mangiare. Tu cucina pure per te. magari è capace che ti sorprenda e ceniate insieme>>

<<lui ha amici? Cioè può capitare di avere qualcuno in visita?>>

<<ha collaborazioni. Non so se si possano chiamare amici, beh a parte Zayn. Lo conoscerai

immagino>>

<<Zayn Malik?>>

<<sì, lui. con Louis sono molto amici. Zayn si occupa dalla parte grafica ed estetica dei lavori di Louis. si sono conosciuti per caso. Ma Louis si fida molto di Zayn, è l’unico. Credo si possano definire amici.>>

 <<oh… capisco>>

Poi si salutarono.

 

-

 

Il giorno seguente Harry arrivò alla casa, alla villa, di Louis.

Preparato, più o meno.

Un bel respiro e varcò la soglia con le chiavi lasciategli di Jay il giorno prima.

Proprio in quel momento squillò il telefono.

<< _sì? sto entrando ora in casa… >>_

_< <bene, io passerò verso le cinque. Non posso fermarmi molto, tu sistemati. Fai sapere che sei arrivato e poi fai le tue cose, familiarizza con la casa, con la cucina, magari la serra, a Louis non frega nulla né di una né dell’altra. Sul tavolino c’è il “chiamino” non so come lo chiamate voi. se Suona tu vai da Louis, non suona, tu non andare da Louis. Se hai domande chiedi, tesoro andrà_

_bene >>_

E si salutarono.

Andrà bene. certo.

 

Harry lasciò le proprie cose nell’ingresso. Poi andò verso la sala del pianoforte. Ma niente Louis.

<<Perfetto. Io ho il “chiamino” ma come faccio io a chiamare lui???>>

Vide una porta socchiusa e ecco, quella doveva essere la stanza di Louis, aprì piano la porta.

Sperando di non stare facendo una cazzata.

Buio pesto. Poi qualcosa si mosse. Nell’oscurità.

Una figura andò con sicurezza dal letto alla cassettiera.

<<Sei arrivato>>

Disse

<<mr. Tomlinson, volevo farle sapere che sono qui se ha bisogno.>>

<<sai dove si trova la tua stanza?>>

<<a dire il vero no, ma posso trovarla>>

Louis si avvicinò senza bastone.

Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.

Harry deglutì quando gli occhi di Louis furono in luce.

Blu. Blu. Blu. Profondo, intenso, com’era possibile che non vi fosse nulla lì dentro?

<<non farlo. Ti prego. Non fissare i miei occhi. non fissarmi>> Harry abbassò lo sguardo.

<<mi sc->>

<<AD OGNI MODO>> disse Louis alzando il tono di voce per coprire le scuse di Harry.

<<la tua stanza è la seconda porta sulla destra. La prima porta è il bagno. Nella tua stanza ce n’è uno privato comunque. Io ho il mio. Ah! Harry anche se trovi le porte semichiuse o aperte, ti dispiacerebbe bussare comunque?>>

<<certo, che sciocco>>

 <<certo>> disse Louis.

Harry fece un primo passo e poi si fermò. _Aspetta che sia lui a congedarti._

<<puoi andare Harold>>

<<quello non è il mio->>

Ma Louis era già rientrato nella propria stanza, chiudendo la porta questa volta.

 

Per quasi due ore non si mosse una foglia in quella casa. Harry aveva sistemato tutta la propria roba ed ora era in cucina. A guardare nella dispensa, a bere un bicchiere d’acqua. Ogni sette secondi guardava verso il “chiamino” così lo chiamava anche lui. ma niente.

Nessun suono.

Mise l’acqua sul fuoco e prese una tazza dalla credenza.

In quel momento partì una musica. Un suono incredibile.

Harry chiuse gli occhi per lasciar entrare tutto il piacere.

Quel suono che dalla stanza del pianoforte lo raggiungeva fino in cucina stava compensando ogni insicurezza, ogni insulto, ogni cosa che avrebbe dovuto subire.

Quel suono era una magia.

 

Harry andò verso la sala della musica.

La porta era aperta, la stanza in penombra. Louis suonava rivolto ad un punto indefinito.

Harry non entrò, non bussò, restò sulla porta. Con in mano la tazza di tè fumante.

 

<<sai come si chiama questa?>> disse Louis voltandosi verso Harry.

<<come?>>

<<perché Harry non bussa?>>

<<mi scusi mr. Tomlinson, ma io non sono entrato nella stanza. Non volevo disturbare>>

<<so che non sei nella stanza, sei sul legno che fa crack. È il legno di chi spia e pensa di non farsi vedere. Il che è ragionevole, perché io non vedo, ma sento. Non sono sordo. Ci sono più suoni catalogati nel mio cervello che capelli sulla tua testa. Ma a pensarci bene potresti essere pelato.

Vediamo. Ci sono più suoni nella mia testa che … scuse che dirai in tutta la vita>>

 <<certo. Mi sc->> e Harry si morse la lingua.

Louis fece un ghigno soddisfatto.

<<ma potresti battermi.>> Fece.

<<ora siediti sul divano. Anzi no. Prima versa un po’ di tè anche per me. lo hai appena fatto giusto?>>

<<certo mr. Tomlinson, arrivo subito, posso?>>

<<puoi andare. E Harry?>>

<<sì, mr tomlinson?>>

<<potresti per favore annunciarti quando tornerai, trova un modo tuo, visto che bussare non ti piace>>

<<certo mr. Tomlinson>> Disse Harry rassegnato.

 

Andrà bene. Certo.

 

Harry tornò nella sala della musica, avendo due tazze in mano pensò di usare la voce.

<<sono qui>>

<<qui dove?>>

Chiese Louis ridendo.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<ecco la sua tazza di tè, dove gliela metto?>>

<<sposta quel tavolino con le rotelle e mettilo qui. a trenta centimetri da me, circa.>> Harry fece tutto quello che Louis aveva chiesto.

Poi si sedette sul divano.

Louis si mise a suonare.

Harry andò in estasi e si sentì fortunato.

Poi i tasti tremarono sotto le dita di Louis. si voltò prese la tazza quasi seguisse il calore e bevve.

Rimise la tazza al proprio posto e riprese a suonare.

<<sai dove diavolo sta il chiamino?>> Chiese Louis ad un certo punto.

<<il mio o il suo?>>

<<quello del panettiere>>

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<non saprei, il mio era nell’ingresso, credevo che il suo fosse… da qualche parte>>

<<cazzo non riesco a trovarlo. Fai suonare quel coso maledetto>> disse.

Sembrava aver cambiato umore, non che prima fosse docile, ma era diverso ora.

Il bip iniziò incessante. Bip, bip, bip, bip.

<<distruggi quel coso!>>

<<ma non l’ho ancora trovato>>

<<è orribile, il suono più orribile mai sentito>>

<<ma sua madre ha detto che>>

<<Harry, tu sei qui per assistere me, non mia madre e se io, che sono il più grande pianista al mondo, ti dico che quel cicalino di merda è un affronto, tu lo distruggi senza domande e senza scuse!!!>> Disse.

Harry buttò a terra il chiamino e ci pestò sopra.

<<se mai dovessi trovare il mio fai lo stesso>> disse Louis. <<ora. Ho mal di testa, ti ha detto qualcosa mia madre sui miei mal di testa?>>

<<a dire il vero, no>>

<<perfetto. Portami in cucina.>>

<<la porto?>>

<<sì, per Dio, portami in cucina! Non fare domande, sembri voler sindacare su ogni cosa>>

 <<no, no. Ecco>>

Harry si avvicinò a Louis che lo afferrò per il braccio, la presa stretta, quasi rabbiosa.

Harry camminò verso la cucina.

Una volta dentro Louis strinse il braccio di Harry.

<<la scatola, vicino alla credenza. C’è quel mobile basso, la scatola>>

 <<la scatola azzurra?>> chiese stupidamente Harry.

<<e come cazzo faccio a saperlo, idiota!>> disse

<<mi scus->>

<<smettila con questa lagna. Prendi le pastiglie nella scatola. Dolor-qualcosa>>

<<ok… ci sono delle pastiglie. Ok. Queste. C’è un biglietto sopra. “solo se necessario, meglio di no” lesse Harry>>

<<non mi frega un cazzo del biglietto. Dammene due>>

<<mr. Tomlinson io non so se->>

<<dammi quelle due cazzo di pastiglie>>

Harry strinse i denti. Tornò verso Louis prese un bicchiere e aprì il rubinetto.

<<ti prego fai con calma>> disse Louis.

<<ecco mr. Tomlinson>>

<<ecco cosa? metti il bicchiere sul bancone>>

Harry si ricordò la cosa del suono. Poggiò il bicchiere sul bancone e Louis lo afferrò, poi mise la mano aperta il palmo verso l’alto.

<<le pastiglie. Cerca solo di non toccarmi troppo>> disse

Harry spinse le pastiglie fuori dal blister e le fece cadere sul palmo di Louis.

Appena caduta la seconda Louis le inghiottì e bevve.

<<ora. Accompagnami nella mia stanza. Puoi farlo? Senza parlare, senza chiedermi mille cose e senza dire scusa?>>

Harry annuì. <<sì, mr. Tomlinson>>

 

Venti minuti dopo Harry era seduto sui gradini della casa e piangeva.

A dirotto.

Sperando che le orecchie di Louis non arrivassero fino a lì.

Sperando che nessuno potesse arrivare fino a lì.

Ma in quella arrivò Jay, Harry si asciugò gli occhi.

<<Harry che fai qua fuori?>> ma avvicinandosi vide il volto segnato dal pianto di Harry.

<<oh, mio Dio, tesoro che è successo?>>

Tra le lacrime che ripresero a scendere Harry raccontò di tutti gli errori commessi e delle pastiglie.

<<oh… io speravo che non lo facesse con te. a volte ha dei mal di testa, sono delle fitte. Improvvise. Il suo umore cambia molto. So che non è facile stare con lui, ma non è cattivo. Ad ogni modo il medico gli ha consigliato di evitare di prenderle, di provare a resistere, almeno un po’. Ma Louis a volte non ha voglia di combattere il dolore, insomma, lo capisco, ma il fatto è che è meglio per la sua salute non abusarne. Già una volta ha avuto dei problemi con un farmaco simile. Ma non hai fatto nulla di male, e stare con lui non vuol dire perdere la propria personalità tesoro. È vero, ha bisogno di te e che tu risponda ai suoi bisogni, ma non permettergli di calpestarti. Cerca di capirlo, ma non assecondarlo in ogni cosa>>

<<ma lui ha detto che->>

<<è il più grande pianista del mondo? Beh è vero. che è un genio? È vero. e quindi? Louis ha bisogno anche di persone. Persone e affetti veri. Ora, tu sei e sarai per un bel po’ il suo assistente, meglio che ti veda come una persona, splendida a mio giudizio e non come un giocattolo con cui trastullarsi per vincere la noia o per passare il tempo>> Harry si sentì in parte rassicurato.

<<io non voglio mollare>>

<<non farlo>>

Jay aveva visto qualcosa di speciale in Harry, non aveva ancora capito cosa fosse, ma era sicura di quello che aveva visto. Lei non era cieca, ma non servono occhi per certe cose. Anche Louis avrebbe visto, con altri occhi.

 

<<Louis mi ha fatto distruggere il chiamino o cicalino, non so davvero come chiamarlo>>

<<che testa di rapa!!! E come farà a chiamarti se ha bisogno!!!>> Jay entrò come una furia in casa.

Harry andò nella cucina per sistemare il bicchiere e le tazze, poteva sentire Jay urlare. Non capiva parola per parola, ma il tono di voce era quello di ogni madre mentre rimprovera il proprio figlio.

Dopo un po’ entrò in cucina.

<<c’è una donna delle pulizie che viene tre volte a settimana, Louis la odia, ovviamente, ma la casa è grande e io non posso fare tutto, quindi non preoccuparti>> disse trovandolo a pulire il ripiano.

<<sono un tipo casalingo e mi piace pulire e sistemare in giro, davvero>>

<<sei davvero prezioso… comunque. Quello scorbutico odioso di mio figlio vuole che tu vada nella sua stanza, dice di ricordarti di bussare>>

<<okay, nella sua stanza?>>

<<sì, accendi la luce quando entri, l’interruttore è sulla destra appena fuori dalla porta. Non pretende tu ti adatti all’oscurità>>

<<ah NO?>> disse Harry ironico.

Jay sorrise.

 

Harry accese la luce e bussò alla porta semiaperta.

<<entra>>

<<mr. Tomlinson, sua madre mi ha detto->>

<<ti ha detto quello che le ho detto io, ovvero farti venire in camera mia. Senti abbiamo un problema di comunicazione a quanto pare io e te>>

<<credo anche io, mi dispiace mr. Tomlinson io ci sto provando>>

<<lo so, a quanto pare la colpa è mia. Ma una cosa per volta. Non voglio il chiamino, così come si ostina a chiamarlo mia madre, mi fa schifo. quindi pensavo che se tu hai un telefono e io ho un telefono>>

<<lei ha un telefono?>>

 <<certo. Tecnologia per ciechi>>

Harry sorrise.

<<non è divertente, è molto triste.>> disse Louis cercando di sembrare serio, ma fallendo.

<<le do il mio numero?>>

<<sì, anche se lo trovo inutile, noi staremo sempre insieme, e l’unico posto in cui non saremo nella stessa stanza è questa casa che conosco meglio io di te, ma sai… quando una madre si fissa su una cosa>>

<<già.>>

Louis dettò il proprio numero ad Harry.

<<ora fammi uno squillo>> Harry lo fece.

_< <chiamata in entrata da ***********>>_

_< <chiamata persa da ********>>_

 

<<salva numero>>

E poi Louis proseguì con le varie istruzioni vocali.

<<è ingegnoso>>

<<già. Grazie per averlo apprezzato>> disse Louis.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<puoi andare. Risolveremo gli altri problemi man mano che si ripresenteranno>>

 <<certo mr. Tomlinson>>

 

In cucina Harry mise la pentola sul fuoco e iniziò a tagliare le verdure. Jay era rimasta per un po’, avevano ricontrollato insieme i vari spostamenti, poi era andata da Louis per salutarlo ed infine erano rimasti di nuovo soli in casa.

<<Harold>> disse Louis in piedi sulla porta della cucina <<ah!>> saltò indietro Harry sorpreso.

<<okay, non ho mai pensato di essere bello, ma neanche credevo di fare paura>>

<<no, è solo che ero assorto nei miei pensieri e … mi dica mr. Tomlinson>>

<<che stai facendo?>>

<<ho pensato che partendo stasera sarebbe stato meglio utilizzare quegli alimenti che andrebbero a male restando qui, quindi caponata di verdure e pollo con patate. Vuole farmi compagnia mr. Tomlinson? oppure ha altre istruzioni per la cena?>>

<<non voglio farti compagnia, porta la mia porzione di là. E poi cercami quei maledetti occhiali da sole, non mi ricordo dove li ho messi e non voglio rovinarmi la vista al sole>> disse ironico.

<<certo, mr. Tomlinson. Le servo la cena e li cerco immediatamente>>

Disse Harry che con la coda dell’occhio aveva già visto gli occhiali sulla credenza.

Louis lasciò la stanza.

 

<<ecco la sua cena mr. Tomlinson>>

<<mi ha rotto un po’ le palle mr. Tomlinson, non credevo ne abusassi tanto.>>

<<come vuole che la chiami?>>

<<mr tomlinson, ovviamente, ma non ad ogni frase. Cerca di centellinarlo. O inizierò a pensare che hai una sorta di perversione per questa cosa>>

<<no, non si preoccupi, solo se dovessi chiamarla papino, ma non credo lo farò mai senza il suo consenso>>

Louis fece una faccia sorpresa.

<<uhm… bene. sono sollevato.>>

Ma non lo sembrava affatto. Anzi.

 

Louis mangiò in silenzio, gustando ogni boccone.

<<veramente buono>>

E poi disse

<<puoi andare>>

Harry andò in cucina a mangiare la sua parte. Poi prese gli occhiali da sole, arrivò alla sala musica e bussò,

<<Ho trovato i suoi occhiali>>

<<mettili nella mia valigia… mia madre l’ha messa accanto alla porta nella mi stanza.>>

<<bene, allora>>

<<puoi andare>> disse Louis e si rimise a mangiare.

Nella stanza di Louis, Harry mise gli occhiali nella tasca laterale della valigia, poi pensò di scendere per avvertire Louis che sarebbe rimasto un po’ in camera e preparare le proprie cose. Lo trovò seduto al pianoforte. Un bel sorriso.

Toc toc

Louis si voltò

<<Harold>>

<<io volevo solo dirle che sono in camera mia, per un po’, a preparare la mia valigia>>

<<bene, fai pure. Io suono per un po’, chiudi la porta. Puoi andare>> Harry chiuse la porta e andò nella propria stanza.

Dopo qualche minuto la musica iniziò. Di nuovo quella magia.

Non c’era dubbio, quello era uno scorbutico problematico individuo, ma era un genio e il più grande pianista del mondo.

 

Alle undici e trenta i due erano sull'aereo, prima classe.

Le valigie, il taxi, l’aeroporto, il check-in, tutto era filato liscio, certo Harry era fin troppo premuroso e toccava Louis troppo spesso, cosa per la quale veniva costantemente redarguito. <<non farlo>>

<<lascia>>

<<non c’è bisogno>>

<<non toccare il mio bastone>>

<<Harold chiedi scusa un'altra volta e ti prendo a bastonate>>

<<non toccarmi, mi stai toccando?>>

Ma Harry iniziò a capire che quella cosa sarebbe stata costantemente parte del lavoro, alla decima volta non si scusò più.

<<da che parte è il bagno>>

<<è avanti circa tre metri, sulla sinistra. Vuole che>>

 <<no, voglio picchiare un po’ di gente mentre passo>> Disse Louis. fece scattare il bastone e si voltò.

Picchiava e la gente si scusava. E lui si divertiva.

 

Dopo qualche minuto una hostess andò verso Harry. <<signore, il signor Tomlinson la richiede in bagno>> Disse la hostess.

Harry si alzò e andò verso il bagno.

<<tutto bene mr. Tomlinson>>

<<entra>>

Harry aprì la porta.

<<cosa-che?>>

<<voglio entrare nel club high mile>> Disse Louis. ovviamente scherzava.

<<Harold vedi l’affare per tirare l’acqua?>>

<<uhm… sì, eccolo>> Fece Harry.

<<credevo scattassero da soli>>

<<credo scatti il disinfettante, ma non lo sciacquone>>

Restarono per un attimo fermi

<<okay credo che come digressione sui sanitari volanti sia sufficiente, ora esci così’ mi lavo le mani e torniamo a sederci>>

<<uh… certo>>

<<non credevi davvero alla cosa del club vero?>> Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<no, ovviamente no.>>

<<ecco, bravo. Puoi andare>> Disse Louis ed Harry tornò a sedersi.

 

Il resto del volo lo passarono in silenzio, ad un certo punto si addormentarono entrambi.

Louis crollò con la testa sulla spalla di Harry.

Ma fu il primo a svegliarsi e a rendersene conto. Si ricompose, allungò la mano verso la coscia di Harry e gli diede due colpetti.

<<sei sveglio?>>

<<mmm… sì, mr. Tomlinson, io ero solo>>

<<addormentato. Ho sete, chiama qualcuno Harold>>

Harold andò personalmente verso le hostess e prese la bottiglietta d’acqua. <<uhm… una delle hostess chiede se puoi farle un autografo e magari una foto>>

 <<autografo sì, foto no>> disse.

Harry mise l’acqua sul tavolino e Louis la prese.

Andò verso la hostess e le spiegò la situazione.

Tornò con la ragazza che iniziò subito a fare mille complimenti. Louis ringraziò, sorrise, si fece passare il foglietto da Harry e poi la penna.

Firmò e passò il foglietto, poi sorrise e ringraziò ancora.

La ragazza andò via ed Harry si sedette.

<<comunque io non mi chiamo Harold, il mio nome è Harry, Harry Edward Styles. Mi piace Harold comunque, quindi non lo sto dicendo perché lei smetta, ma perché sappia che quello è un nomignolo che mi sta dando, una cosa nostra insomma.>> Harry sorrise tutto compiaciuto.

Louis si schiarì la voce.

<<cerca solo di non toccarmi troppo quando mi passi le cose, Harry Edward Styles>> Punto suo, sempre.

 

L’atterraggio fu tranquillo e silenzioso.

Idem il tratto in taxi e idem la registrazione all’hotel.

Nell’ascensore Louis si toccò la testa un paio di volte.

<<ha mai provato con un massaggio?>>

<<stai zitto per favore>>

Eccolo, di nuovo, nella sua trasformazione.

<<siamo arrivati mr. Tomlinson>>

<<bene, trovami le pastiglie, per favore, muoviti>>

<<mr. Tomlinson, aspetti, sua madre dice che deve solo stringere i denti, e le passerà>>

<<stringere i denti. Stringere i denti>> disse Louis e lanciò il bastone nella direzione di Harry.

<<dammi quelle fottutissime pastiglie>>

<<ma… lei deve solo>>

<<stringere i denti. Certo. E tu che fai? Quando la tua testa sembra attraversata da lame taglienti?

Stringi i denti?>>

<<io non->>

<<ora prendi il dolore e come se non bastasse trascinalo nell’oscurità più profonda… riesci a immaginarlo?>>

<<no, io… mi scusi>>

<<non voglio le tue cazzo di scuse, voglio le mie pastiglie>> Harry allora fece tutto di corsa e diede le pastiglie a Louis.

Lo fece sedere sul divano di una stanza per lui ancora sconosciuta e per cui aveva bisogno di Harry e aspettò che stesse meglio.

<<le metto il bastone accanto al divano è qui>>

<<… ora portami nella mia stanza, e spiegami come è fatto questo posto>>

<<uhm… okay>>

Harry allungò il proprio braccio e Louis vi si aggrappò, e nell’altra mano strinse il bastone.

<<un divano, e il tavolino avanti a noi… un piccolo pouff e qui c’è la parete che porta alla sua stanza, la mia è dall’altro lato, non che le importi, comunque c’è un tavolino appoggiato alla parete, ecco quello, e ora questa è la sua stanza, davanti a lei. Entriamo e a destra c’è una specchiera con dei cassetti, avanti c’è la porta del suo bagno personale, ora ci giriamo e questo è il letto, normale, due comodini, carina la testiera!>> fece Harry, Louis strinse la presa.

<<certo… allora davanti al letto, ecco, facendo questo movimento, c'è l’armadio. Sull’altra parete, ecco mi segua… poltrona, tavolino e dietro la finestra. E questo è tutto>>

<<non c’è l’omaggio?>> chiese Louis

<<sì, ma è sul tavolo del salottino>>

<<vallo a prendere>>

Disse Louis ed Harry andò.

Quando tornò Louis era seduto sul letto.

<<che c’è scritto?>> Disse.

<<il nostro Hotel le porge i migliori auguri per un felice soggiorno, onorati della sua inestimabile presenza>>

Louis fece una faccia abbastanza compiaciuta.

<<ogni volta cambiano, avranno quasi finito i sinonimi>>

<<immagino non sia facile farle dei complimenti che non le sembrino banali>>

<<no, è facile. Basta che siano dallo straordinario in su>> Harry sorrise.

<<non era una battuta, tu come mi definiresti?>> gli chiese Louis.

<<non saprei mr. Tomlinson, non vorrei essere banale>>

<<di quello che pensi, mi conoscevi già?>>

<<sì. ho i suoi cd, e ho visto un suo concerto, non dal vivo, quello trasmesso in televisione>>

<<oh… un fan>>

<<come tutti, credo. Comunque io la definirei incredibile, grande, geniale>>

<<mi riconosco in tutti e tre>> disse Louis.

Poi si tolse le scarpe.

<<puoi portarmi in bagno? Voglio farmi una doccia>>

<<certo>> disse Harry

Andarono in bagno

<<cosa le serve signore?>>

<<dimmi com’è?>> Harry spiegò il bagno a Louis.

<<ora mettimi l’accappatoio a portata di mano, idem per lo shampoo e il bagnoschiuma. E poi metti la biancheria pulita e il pigiama sul mio letto>>

<<sarà fatto>>

<<puoi andare Harold>> disse Louis sorridendo.

 

Harry andò nella propria stanza dopo aver sistemato gli effetti di Louis.

Aveva due interviste il giorno dopo, e un’esibizione, poi si sarebbero spostati ancora.

Quando finì con le cose di Louis pensò alle proprie.

A letto mandò una mail alla madre per dirle che stava bene.

Che il lavoro era perfetto, anche se non lo era sempre, e poi si mise sotto le coperte.

Ripensò a quanto fosse già cambiato tutto in soli due giorni.

Pensò anche agli occhi di Louis.

 

La prima intervista era andata bene La seconda stava per iniziare.

Harry accompagnò Louis e lo fece sedere sulla poltrona a lui riservata per l’intervista.

Gli passò gli occhiali da sole senza toccarlo ovviamente e prese il bastone.

Il tizio che doveva condurre l’intervista salutò anche Harry come fosse qualcuno di importante.

<<pensavo lo accompagnasse la madre non il fidanzato, è un piacere conoscerla mister?>>

<<cosa?? no, no io sono il suo assistente. Non il suo ragazzo, la madre non poteva assisterlo e … ma comunque io non sono, non potrei mai>> Qualche parola ancora e poi l’intervista partì.

Quando salirono di nuovo in camera prima di andare dove si sarebbe tenuta l’esibizione di Louis, Harry notò che Louis era più scostante del solito.

<<voglio sapere cosa dicono>>

<<come?>>

<<cosa dicono in giro, sono qui da un giorno, la gente mi ha visto, con te. Se quello pensava che fossi il mio ragazzo chissà cosa stanno dicendo in giro>>

<<certo, si calmi signor Tomlinson>>

<<mi sono rotto di signor tomlinson, chiamami Louis. e dimmi cosa dicono, leggi>> Harry si affrettò a prendere il telefono e cercare le ultime notizie.

<<oh… beh in effetti c’è uno di quegli articoli un po’ dubbi… _Louis Tomlinson arriva accompagnato da un misterioso ragazzo… il famosissimo Louis tomlinson, pianista eccezionale, sembra avere gusto non solo per la musica, ma anche in fatto di accompagnatori, è stato visto in diverse occasioni quest’oggi accompagnato da un misterioso bellissimo ragazzo >>_

<<è ridicolo. Gusto per la musica??? Io ho gusto per la musica???? Io sono la musica. La musica è in me. neanche fossi un dj che mette dischi alla festa di fine anno del liceo. Gusto per la musica>>

<<in effetti è riduttivo>>

<<beh non sembrano essere riduttivi con te>> disse Louis

<<Louis, senta, non se la prenda sono solo parole, nulla di più>>

<<detesto quando le cose vengono ridotte a questo. e poi tu che c’entri? Perché parlare di te? quando ci sono io>>

<<è gossip, lei di solito gira con sua madre, ora la vedono con me, io non ho proprio l’aspetto di un’infermiera>>

<<beh io non ho idea di come sia il tuo aspetto, quindi… e non ti dà fastidio? Stanno presumendo delle cose, capisci? e solo perché sei belloccio>>

<<vediamo… essere scambiato per il fidanzato di Louis Tomlinson. Nah! Non importa>>

<<hai detto che non potresti mai>>

<<perché non penso di essere alla tua altezza… alla sua altezza, mi scusi>>

<<basta! No voglio che questa cosa abbia seguito, chiama mia madre e dille che voglio fare un comunicato>>

<<aspetti Louis, se lei fa questa cosa tutti la vedranno come una specie di azione omofoba e per poi non crederle comunque… non credo lei lo voglia>> Louis sembrò pensarci su.

<<si limiti a dire di no, con gentilezza, o come le viene, dica di no e basta, quando le viene chiesto>>

<<so essere gentile>>

<<certo>> disse Harry poco convinto.

<<io non voglio sembrare omofobo, non lo sono. Non potrei esserlo>>

<<oh… bene. almeno una cosa in comune sembriamo averla>> disse Harry.

 Louis ebbe un sussulto, ma poi si ricompose subito. <<ora chiama la macchina, devo provare>>

 

Quando arrivarono al teatro dove si sarebbe tenuta l’esibizione Louis chiese ad Harry come fosse il palco.

<<vediamo, è originale>>

<<in che senso>>

<<sembra che qualcuno in paradiso abbia preso del LSD>>

Louis sorrise, anzi quasi si mise a ridere.

Poi un uomo si avvicinò.

<<mr. Tomlinson per noi è un onore averla qui. siamo onorati. Non può capire quale onore sia per il nostro teatro ospitarla. Tutto è perfetto. Perfetto. E quando lei suonerà il suo “heaven from the dark” ogni cosa sarà->>

<<perfetta?>> chiese Louis e strinse il braccio di Harry.

<<ora avrei bisogno di andare sul palco.>>

<<certo, vede c’è questa struttura che …>>

<<no, non la voglio, non posso rischiare di inciampare, non voglio nulla sul palco, è espressamente chiesto che la scenografia riguardi solo lo sfondo, non il palco, non dove io devo muovermi>>

Harry guardò il volto dell’uomo ed era mortificato.

<<ma noi le abbiamo lasciato questo spazio in cui… se vuole può farsi accompagnare fino al centro dal suo rag->>

<<non è il mio ragazzo!!! È il mio assistente>> Disse Louis esasperato.

<<mi scusi mr. Tomlinson non volevo insinuare nulla, ma ho letto che->>

<<al diavolo, Harold, portami al piano. Lasciateci soli, devo provare e cercate di sgomberare questa cosa per stasera>>

<<faremo il possibile>>

Harry accompagnò Louis al pianoforte.

<<Louis non è così… okay è così, ma credo quell’uomo avesse davvero le migliori intenzioni>>

<<non mi importa delle intenzioni altrui, io non mi faccio mettere in ridicolo dalle intenzioni degli altri di sentirsi bravi in qualcosa, io non vivo con l’intenzione di fare il pianista, io sono IL PIANISTA>>

E andò avanti a borbottare per un po’.

Harry si sedette sul palco e ascoltò Louis per un’ora, mentre si esercitava. Non che ne avesse bisogno.

<<per la cena voglio il pollo. Pollo e patate.>>

<<Louis credo ci sia un menù>>

<<voglio pollo e patate. Gli altri mangino quello che vogliono.>>

<<va bene, me ne occupo io>>

<<altrimenti per quale altro motivo lo avrei detto a te. credi voglia fare conversazione?>>

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

E pensare che gli sembrava di aver fatto progressi.

 

Si occupò anche della cena.

E quando entrarono nella sala tutti si voltarono a guardare Louis e partì un applauso.

Louis sorrise.

<<la sua sedia è a sinistra, ecco… è arrivato.>>

<<grazie. Ora tieni i miei occhiali, ma non metterli troppo lontano>>

<<li metto qua, sente?>>

Disse Harry afferrando la mano di Louis.

<<non lo fare, non mi prendere la mano.>>

<<scusi, era solo per>>

<<non chiedere scusa.>> poi la sua preoccupazione passò ad altro. <<avrò pollo e patate?>>

<<sì, Louis, l'avrà>>

Mangiarono con gli altri commensali che ciarlavano in continuazione, rivolgendo domande banali a Louis, ma con l’accortezza di non disturbarlo più di tanto. Era famoso per non essere proprio l’anima della festa, in compenso le donne al tavolo fecero un sacco di apprezzamenti su Harry, un sacco di domande.

Louis mangiava, beveva e stava zitto.

 

Poi lo annunciarono sul palco

Il grandissimo Louis Tomlinson.

Harry lo accompagnò dietro le quinte.

<<è migliorata o peggiorata la situazione?>>

<<okay… è migliorata sul pavimento, ora ha una strada più ampia, ma in compenso hanno aumentato le nuvole di cotone ai lati… e poi c’è quella cosa…>>

<<quale cosa Harold?>>

<<quella roba… credo sia un angelo che cade dal soffitto e sembra stia soffiando via il pianoforte… sembra più una di quelle cose che sta sulle barche, quei corpi di donna>>

Louis fece un sospiro profondo.

<<accompagnami al piano>>

E dopo aver detto quella cosa si mise un ghignetto in faccia, una maschera strana, sarcasmo, diabolico.

Harry lo accompagnò e poi lasciò il palco tornando dietro le quinte.

Louis fece il suo inchino di lato, partì l’applauso, ancora uno, e poi si mise a picchiare sui tasti.

“heaven from the dark” solo che non era quella la canzone.

Tutti guardavano estasiati e ascoltavano questa magia bellissima, ma non era Heaven from the dark, Harry se ne accorse,

anzi… era qualcosa che di celestiale non aveva nulla, era forte, quasi carnale, era violenta, era sessuale.

Il pezzo finì e Louis aveva ancora quel ghigno stampato in faccia

Si sollevò e fece il suo inchinò. I caproni applaudirono e sorrisero e si bearono del momento celestiale vissuto.

Harry accolse Louis all’uscita dal palco.

<<ti sento ridere>>

<<che era quella cosa?>>

<<non ti è piaciuta?>>

<<sì, è stato bellissimo, ma non era il pezzo che->>

<<pecore… non si meritano che questo>>

Disse e prese il braccio di Harry, tornarono in sala tutti si congratularono e ringraziarono Louis per la splendida musica, si misero anche a sfoggiare nozioni tecniche, qualcuno gli disse <<ho capito cosa ha fatto mister Tomlinson, ha messo un accento qua e un allegro là>> E Louis sorrideva e dava ragione a tutti.

Il problema è che ogni volta che qualcuno faceva un commento di quel tipo indicando un passaggio o l’altro, Louis prima annuiva poi tirava Harry a sé e bisbigliava al suo orecchio quale fosse in realtà il passaggio

<<il pezzo in realtà si chiama “sesso”>>

E poi

<<quello è il momento in cui i nostri corpi si toccano>>

<<non è l’allegro, è un pompino>>

<<nessun accento quelle sono due dita che entrano nell’ano del ragazzo>>

<<oh quello è il mio cazzo invece>>

Ed Harry rideva, ma allo stesso tempo visualizzava quella cosa con la musica che aveva appena sentito e respirare e camminare nei suoi jeans stretti stava diventando un’impresa, il tutto con l’alito caldo di Louis che bisbigliava sconcezze al suo orecchio, sul suo collo.

E la presa stretta sul suo braccio.

 

In qualche modo la cosa passò.

Harry si masturbò una volta messo a letto Louis.

E il giorno seguente, dopo aver fatto colazione in camera, ripartirono.

 

Nuova destinazione, nuove interviste e nuova esibizione in un nuovo teatro, più lussuoso e prestigioso del primo.

Harry e Louis intanto diventavano una macchina sempre meglio oliata. Le cose funzionarono così per una settimana. Sempre lo stesso ritmo, fino al prossimo palco.

Certo c’erano sempre frasi del tipo

<<tu sei un idiota, io sono il più grande pianista del mondo>> E quando arrivava il mal di testa era una lotta.

Una volta fu appena fuori da teatro.

<<stupido idiota!!!>>

Gridò Louis perché Harry non aveva portato le pillole con sé.

In camera gli lanciò contro una specie di candeliere.

<<Louis Tomlinson, metta giù quel coso>> disse Harry

Ma quello era già in volo verso la sua faccia, Harry lo schivò e prese le pillole.

Dopo che le ebbe ingurgitate Louis si voltò in direzione di Harry.

<<era solo un candeliere, perché non hai stretto i denti?>>

<<io lo dico per il suo bene, Louis, sua madre ha detto>> ma era partito il bastone

<<la smetta di lanciarmi cose>>

<<smetti di farmi la guerra per le pillole>>

<<non le faccio la guerra, è per il suo bene>>

<<portami a letto e non dire più una parola Harold!!!>> concluse Louis

 

Albeggiava, ma il tempo era incerto. Harry si alzò e andò nel salotto che stava tra la sua e la stanza di Louis e fu lì che lo trovò.

Davanti alla grande vetrata che dava sul cielo.

Un cielo stranissimo, con tutte le sfumature dal grigio, al blu, all’azzurro, al bianco.

Louis se ne stava in piedi, rivolto verso quello spettacolo come se potesse vederlo.

La mano poggiata al vetro.

Con addosso i pantaloni del pigiama e la maglietta bianca.

<<Louis?>>

Fece Harry entrando, si rese conto di indossare solo i boxer, ma Louis non avrebbe potuto saperlo.

<<è sveglio perché non mi ha chiamato, le serve qualcosa?>>

<<no.>>

Harry si avvicinò. Si mise vicino a Louis ma si sedette sul davanzale.

Guardò fuori, sbadigliò e poi guardò il viso di Louis. era senza occhiali ovviamente. Non li portava praticamente mai.

Solo in mezzo ad altre persone, quando temeva di poter essere fotografato, aveva questa ossessione che qualcuno avesse in qualche modo la possibilità di fissare i suoi occhi.

Cosa che senza rendersene conto Harry stava facendo, ma la verità è che erano qualcosa di incredibile, due gemme.

Blu, profonde, a volte grigie e venate di azzurro.

In quel momento sembravano del colore del temporale, quando sta per arrivare, ma con una profondità tale, da potercisi perdere.

<<non farlo>> Disse Louis <<non fissarli, mi dà fastidio>>

<<lei come crede che siano i suoi occhi?>>

<<come il vetro di questa finestra, senza colore senza vita, in grado al massimo di riflettere, ma non di essere>>

<<qualcuno le ha mai detto come sono in realtà?>>

<<non importa>>

<<forse sì… perché c’è da perdersi lì dentro>>

<<non c’è nulla dentro i miei occhi. vuoto, oblio.>>

<<ma sono… è come guardare dentro al temporale e poi scivolare nell’oceano profondo, non mi stupirei di vederci passare uno di quei pesci, quelli con la lanterna>>

<<nei miei occhi?>>

<<sì, nei suoi occhi, oppure di veder partire una saetta>>

<<nei miei occhi? >>

<<sì, Louis, nei suoi occhi>> Louis fece un sospiro.

<<e come è il resto di me, come è il mio viso?>>

<<oh… non so se saprò rendere l’idea, ma lei… vediamo, lei ha un bel viso. Un vero bel viso, non una di quelle cose sistemate e un po’ costruite, lei ha un vero bel viso. Le sue ciglia sono lunghissime, non credo di averne mai viste così lunghe. e le sopracciglia sono il contorno perfetto per i suoi occhi, sono molto belle>>

<<le mie sopracciglia?>>

<<sì, le sue sopracciglia. E le sue guance sono scavate, ma tutto perché ha questi zigomi che sembrano lame affilate e la sua bocca è una linea sottile e rosea… la  pelle del suo viso è costantemente baciata dal sole, sembra che lei passi il suo tempo in spiaggia ogni giorno e questo sia il risultato perfetto, dovrebbero vendere dei fondotinta di questo colore, perché tutti si sentano baciati dal sole e… i suoi capelli, che lei li porti indietro, arruffati o col ciuffo poco importa, perché è sempre bellissimo, in modo vero, vero e spaventoso se vogliamo>>

<<sono brutto, brutto e spaventoso, su questo siamo d’accordo>>

<<mi ha sentito Louis? lei è bellissimo. Ciò che fa paura è quanto e fino a che punto. Uno si rende subito conto di non poter competere.>> Louis sorrise, ma si ricompose subito.

<<eppure non parlano della mia bellezza, ma della tua in tutti quegli articoli>>

<<solo perché lei non ha sentito il meglio, in una settimana abbiamo già un nomignolo per la nostra coppia, e dicono che siamo i più belli insieme, che io sono un ragazzo fortunato.>>

<<non è vero>>

<<sì. è così>>

<<ora voglio fare una cosa, ma devi stare fermo>>

<<okay>> fece Harry.

<<e dammi del tu. basta con il lei, a volte non so con chi diavolo tu stia parlando>>

<<con te>> disse Harry.

Poi Louis allungò le mani verso il viso di Harry, prima sulla sua testa.

<<cos’è questa cosa?>>

<<oh, certo, aspetti, sciolgo i capelli, mi ero fatto il codino alzandomi>>

 <<oh… capelli lunghi.>> Louis iniziò a toccare la testa di Harry.

<<mmm… sono più lunghi di quel che pensassi, sono molto morbidi, ricci… andiamo avanti>>

Toccò la fronte e scese, si mosse cercando di capire le proporzioni, si fermò con le mani sulle guance di Harry e con i pollici percorse le sue labbra, Harry dovette trattenere il respiro, d' istinto la mano salì a prendere quella di Louis.

<<non toccarmi, non mi piace essere toccato>>

Harry lasciò la presa, Louis scese sul collo con entrambe le mani e si fermò sulle spalle.

<<sei nudo?>>

<<non nudo, non dormo nudo, ho i boxer>>

<<ho parlato con uno in boxer fino ad ora?>>

<<già>>

<<è una cosa indecente!!!>>

Harry pensò alla mezza erezione dentro i boxer, quella era indecente.

<<ero a letto, non dormo vestito. Anche tu sei in pigiama>>

<<ma non sono nudo>>

<<accidenti sembra che questa cosa ti crei un sacco di problemi… comunque il responso? Come mi trovi?>>

<<niente male. ti va di leggermi un po’ di quegli stupidi articoli?>>

<<come vuoi Louis, dove vuoi che>>

<<in camera mia. Puoi avvicinare la poltrona al letto.>>

Così andarono in camera e fino all’ora di colazione Harry lesse articoli di giornale a Louis. che seguiva la voce di Harry senza dire una parola.

 

Sul taxi per un altro teatro Louis tamburellò un po’ in giro, anche sulla gamba di Harry e poi sul sedile, sembrava stesse suonando l’intera macchina. Harry stava rispondendo ad un messaggio di Jay:

_come sta andando?_

_-meglio, molto meglio, forse abbiamo ingranato_

_Ho visto degli articoli curiosi_

_-_ _J_ _già… anche noi, questa mattina abbiamo letto per due ore, gossip, anziché il solito quotidiano_

_Ti fa leggere per lui?_

_-sì, ogni mattina. A volte anche prima di cena_

_Louis Tomlinson interessato al mondo esterno??? Ahhaha credo sia una scusa per sentire la tua voce_

_-la mia voce?_

_Sì, è il motivo per cui ti ha scelto, credo abbia anche composto una cosa, te la mando._

_-ha composto una cosa sulla mia voce?_

_Sì. una melodia. Dopo aver sentito il tuo colloquio. Te la mando_

Harry stava rileggendo quelle ultime frasi della chat con Jay mentre Louis tamburellava sulla sua gamba e d’istinto afferrò la sua mano per fermalo

<<non farlo, non mi toccare, non mi piace essere toccato>>

Disse Louis, era un riflesso condizionato ogni volta che Harry lo sfiorava per sbaglio o per distrazione.

<<scusami Louis, stavo rispondendo al telefono e… ma perché non ti piace?>>

<<non mi piace e basta>>

<<ma ci sarà un motivo>>

<<non posso sapere quando lo farai, e non posso evitarlo e non posso sapere dove andrà la tua mano, non mi piace non sapere le cose>>

<<capisco, ma io non sono uno sconosciuto e la mia mano al massimo può raggiungere le tue>>

 <<non farlo e basta. Non saprei quando lo stai per fare e non saprei cosa fare a mia volta>> Harry sospirò.

<<okay, non lo farò>> e Louis sembrò rilassarsi.

 

poi riprese a tamburellare in giro.

<<sei di buon umore>>

<<sì, lo trovi strano?>>

Harry ci pensò un attimo <<sì>>

Louis fece una faccia quasi offesa, fintamente offesa.

<<alla cena questa sera ci sarà un mio caro amico. Sono solo felice di vederlo>>

<<un amico?>>

<<non quel tipo di amico, non ho quel tipo di amico, mai avuto.>> Harry fece una faccia sorpresa. Mai avuto?

<<e chi è allora? Posso saperlo?>>

<<Zayn Malik, lui e la sua ragazza ceneranno al nostro tavolo con il direttore del teatro e sua moglie>>

Harry fece mente locale allo schema dei tavoli.

<<oh… serata coppie quindi>> e sorrise.

Louis gli diede una pacca sulla gamba, ma si voltò dall’altra parte, stava sorridendo anche lui. <<cerca di non farmi sfigurare>>

 

Louis come al solito decise di dover arrivare con venticinque minuti di ritardo alla cena, odiava arrivare in anticipo e odiava arrivare in orario e poi l' ego artistico necessitava di un’entrata.

Appena varcarono insieme la soglia partì un applauso, Louis sorrise e strinse il braccio di Harry.

Il direttore, un uomo sui quarant’anni circa, belloccio, fu il primo ad avvicinarsi, partirono i soliti convenevoli.

<<hey!>> udì una voce alle sue spalle.

Harry si voltò.

<<sei Harry giusto?>>

Oh mio Dio!!! Oh mio Dio!!! Zayn Malik!!!

<<uhm… sì, piacere di conoscerla signor Malik>>

<<signor malik? Wow… chiamami zayn per favore, avremo un paio d’anni di differenza al massimo!!!>>

<<scusa, zayn, credevo di dover>>

<<e lui come lo chiami? MR. Tomlinson?>>

<<a dire il vero sì, fino a settimana scorsa>>

Zayn si avvicinò a Louis da dietro e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, Louis sorrise. Sorrise? Ma lo stava toccando??? <<Zed!!!>>

<<LOU-baby!>>

Harry provò una profonda gelosia per quella cosa.

<<hai già conosciuto il mio Harold>> “mio”

<<sì e so che lo hai costretto a chiamarti mr. Tomlinson, vergognati!>>

<<perché glielo hai detto?>>

Fece Louis rivolgendosi ad Harry.

Harry alzò le spalle, ma non disse nulla. andarono a sedersi al tavolo.

Zayn era vicino a Louis e parlavano fitto, la ragazza di zayn , perrie era accanto a zayn e vicino alla moglie del direttore e Harry era ovviamente seduto accanto a Louis, che stava alla sua destra.

Mentre il direttore era alla sua sinistra.

La serata barra cena andò tranquillamente.

Harry notò che il direttore per parlare con Louis spesso si portava molto addosso a lui, che stava nel mezzo.

E spesso parlava con Harry di Louis quando Louis era lì accanto e poi iniziò a fare degli apprezzamenti sul giovane.

<<hai il nome e il fisico da star>>

<<ha mai pensato di sfilare? Un metro e ottanta di bellezza non vanno sprecati così>>

Fu in quel momento che Harry sentì la mano di Louis sulla sua coscia richiamare la sua attenzione.

<<Harold, potresti accompagnarmi per favore?>> Harry si alzò e prese Louis sotto braccio.

Andarono verso i servizi che stavano fuori dalla sala principale.

Entrarono.

Louis sembrava particolarmente nervoso.

<<spero tu abbia portato le mie pillole>>

<<hai mal di testa?>>

<<no, ma credo mi verrà presto>>

<<che succede?>>

<<trovo disgustoso quell’uomo. Come può farlo così spudoratamente, sotto gli occhi della moglie?>>

<<di che parli? Il direttore?>>

<<sta palesemente cercando di portarti a letto e lo sta facendo al tavolo con sua moglie, e con me. sotto i miei occhi, quello stronzo pensa che il povero cieco non veda, ma … non ha il diritto, per quello che ne sa lui tu potresti essere…>>

<<il tuo assistente. È la prima cosa che gli hai detto. Lui è il mio assistente.>>

<<non cambia nulla>>

<<sei geloso?>>

<<io? No.>>

<<bene, perché non hai motivo.>>

<<ovvio che non ho motivo>>

<<bene>> fece Harry

<<bene>> disse Louis

Poi Harry si mise a ridere

<<stai ridendo di me?>>

<<un po’, scusami, ma… sei così indispettito da questa cosa e lo trovo assurdo>>

<<abbiamo capito. Ma non sono geloso, mi dà solo fastidio questo tipo di atteggiamento>>

<<certo. Comunque non mi interessa il direttore.>>

<<allora smetti di flirtare con lui>>

<<non sto flirtando con lui!!!>>

<<lo stai facendo!>>

<<LOU!!! Sei più cieco di quanto pensassi>>

<<oh, questa la stavo aspettando da un sacco di tempo!!>> Poi ci fu silenzio.

<<senti vuoi che controlli il bagno per te, vuoi che ti lasci solo?>>

<<non devo pisciare, idiota! Riportami in sala>> Harry si morse le labbra.

Ma anche se avevano discusso, anche se avevano litigato si sentiva come avesse vinto qualcosa, Louis era geloso.

Palesemente geloso di lui e Harry nemmeno si era reso conto di quanto stesse aspettando quel momento.

Nemmeno si era reso conto di quanto volesse Louis.

Voleva Louis.

Wow… era, si stava prendendo una cotta per Louis.

Aveva già una cotta per Louis?

 

Tornarono al tavolo e Harry cercò di evitare di parlare con il direttore, sentiva Louis irrigidirsi al suo fianco ogni volta che quell’uomo diceva il nome di Harry o gli rivolgeva la parola.

<<Harry ora andrò sul palco ad annunciare il suo capo>>

<<certo, noi siamo pronti>>

Louis lo pizzicò sul braccio.

<<da quando suoni il pianoforte?>> gli chiese Louis mentre raggiungevano lo strumento

<<ho altre ambizioni>>

<<oh, più alte?>>

<<mmmm… un metro e settanta circa>> e con quella frase lasciò Louis al suo posto davanti al pianoforte. <<ci sei Lou>>

Nel frattempo il direttore aveva annunciato Louis e la platea era in trepidante attesa.

Louis aveva il volto ancora stupefatto.

Si schiarì la voce, fece un mezzo inchino e sfiorò i tasti.

“heaven from the dark” partì. Un susseguirsi di note che sembravano liberarsi a raggiungere il cielo.

Harry al lato del palco guardava quella magia compiersi e socchiudeva gli occhi.

 

dopo il brano Louis improvvisò e la platea ascoltò ammutolita.

Harry prese il telefonino per registrare e si accorse del messaggio di jay.

Si spostò in una zona dove potesse ascoltare meglio e fece partire il pezzo.

Wow…

Si sentì onorato e lusingato e innamorato. oops.

E poi aveva già sentito quel pezzo, spesso Louis lo suonava durante il riscaldamento, o alla fine delle prove, a volte lo mormorava in macchina, anche quella sera lo aveva sentito mormorare quel pezzo sotto la doccia.

Harry aveva il cuore colmo di sensazioni.

Tornò verso il palco e guardò Louis e tutti i dubbi e tutte le incertezze svanirono.

Era innamorato di quello scorbutico, geniale, antipatico e perfetto essere umano.

 

L’esibizione finì.

Louis si alzò e allungò la mano. Harry si avvicinò, era il suo segno.

Andò e si fece prendere sotto braccio e poso la propria mano su quella di Louis, stringendola.

<<è stato perfetto Louis>>

Lo guardò in viso, Louis sembrava aver spostato l’attenzione altrove e Harry sapeva dove fosse.

La mano di Harry stretta su quella di Louis che a sua volta teneva stretto il braccio di Harry. E lo aspettò, lo aspettò dire il suo solito “non toccarmi, non mi piace essere toccato”

Ma Louis non disse nulla.

Harry lo ricondusse al tavolo, attraversando la sala in un fiume di complimenti e applausi.

Zayn andò verso di loro e abbracciò Louis che però non lasciò Harry.

<<grazie amico>>

<<sei il migliore Lou-baby>>

Il direttore si avvicinò e strinse la mano di Louis che la ritrasse nervosamente.

E strinse ancora più forte la presa sul braccio di Harry che strinse ancora più forte la presa sulla mano di Louis.

E Louis sorrise. Ed Harry sorrise di più.

 

-

 

 

<<Harry!>>

<<uhmmm…mmm… che?>>

Harry aprì gli occhi, doveva essere notte fonda. La camera era in penombra e Louis era lì, Louis era lì? seduto sul suo letto.

<<Louis?>>

<<ho provato a chiamarti al telefono ma non rispondevi, non dava nessun segnale>>

Harry si sollevò di scatto mettendosi seduto e prese il telefono sul comodino. Morto. Era spento

<<oh accidenti ho dimenticato di metterlo sotto carica, merda!>>

<<mi servivano le pillole>>

<<oh merda! Louis, mi dispiace, hai mal di testa?>>

<<ora, no. Tu non rispondevi e le fitte erano molto forti, ma… suppongo di aver stretto i denti>>

<<Louis mi dispiace, di solito lo metto sempre sotto carica e … questa sera me ne sono proprio dimenticato>>

<<è passato, sono venuto per… tu non rispondevi e … pensavo fossi andato via o… ti fosse accaduto qualcosa>>

<<no. Va tutto bene e non andrei mai via Louis, mai senza dirtelo>>

<<uhm… >>

<<ti riaccompagno in camera>> Harry fece per alzarsi ma la mano di Louis raggiunse il suo petto.

Harry si fermò.

<<no, non alzarti.>>

Harry trattenne il fiato perché la mano di Louis era ancora posata sul suo petto.

<<non serve, posso tornare di là da solo>>

<<oppure…>>

<<cosa?>>

<<potresti restare>>

<<Harry…>>

Harry restò a guardare quelle gemme incastonate nelle orbite di Louis, non poteva vederle bene la stanza era ancora in penombra, ma cercò qualcosa, un fremito.

<<mi stai fissando>>

<<non posso farne a meno>>

La mano di Louis ancora ferma al centro del suo petto nudo.

<<il tuo cuore, sta battendo davvero forte>>

<<mi succede spesso… ultimamente, ma solo quando il più grande pianista del mondo mi sfiora o mi sorride. O compone una melodia dopo aver sentito la mia voce… succede e a volte anche quando mi lancia il suo bastone o mi trascina in bagno perché è in preda ad un attacco di gelosia>>

<<come sai della melodia?>>

<<tua ma->>

<<certo. Ha fatto il tifo per te>>

<<dice di aver visto qualcosa e che anche tu hai visto qualcosa>>

<<sei piuttosto trasparente>>

<<allora come hai potuto credere che stessi flirtando con quel tizio? Quando sto flirtando con te dal primo giorno che ti ho incontrato?>>

<<Harry… io non>>

<<lo so, tu non ami essere toccato, non ami non avere controllo e non hai mai avuto nessuno, ma… pensavo, potresti restare, comunque. Solo per stare con me, per averti vicino>> Louis annuì e non disse nulla.

<<sei nudo?>>

<<boxer, ma sei vuoi…>>

<<no, no, va bene così>> Disse Louis e si misero a ridere. <<okay mettiti nel mio letto, io metto il telefono sotto carica>>

Louis fece scivolare la mano lungo il corpo di Harry e poi lo lasciò alzarsi.

Harry andò a prendere il caricatore del telefono e Louis i infilò nel letto caldo che aveva l’odore di Harry. che insieme alla sua voce era la cosa che gli piaceva di più di quel ragazzo.

Harry si voltò e per un momento non poté credere alla propria fortuna vedendo Louis tra le sue lenzuola.

Si infilò sotto le coperte.

<<voltati>> disse Louis.

Harry si voltò poggiando la schiena contro il petto di Louis che lo cinse con le proprie braccia. Il respiro caldo alla base del collo.

<<non dovrebbe essere il contrario?>> chiese Harry che era almeno dieci centimetri più alto di Louis.

<<no.>>

Disse Louis e quando strinse un po’ la presa, Harry non sentì di doverlo contraddire, era perfetto. Mise la propria mano sopra quella di Louis e la accarezzò quasi a chiedergli il permesso, Louis intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di Harry e sfregò la guancia sulla sua schiena.

<<ho addomesticato il più grande pianista del mondo>> disse sorridendo.

Louis sorrise sulla sua pelle e non disse nulla.

 

-

Il giorno seguente Harry fu il primo a svegliarsi al vibrare del cellulare sul comodino.

Non era la sveglia, ma Jay.

_< <mmm… pronto?>>_

_< <volevo avvisarvi che c’è stato un piccolo contrattempo. L’aeroporto ha posticipato il volo perché qui c’è mal tempo. Avete un giorno libero.>>_

_< <oh, grazie per averci avvisato Jay>>_

_< <stavi dormendo tesoro?>>_

_< <sì>>_

_< <oh scusami tesoro, pensavo foste già in piedi>>_

_< <la sveglia stava per suonare comunque, non preoccuparti>>_

_< <Louis? come ti sembra>>_

_< <perfetto, voglio dire, che sta bene, sta molto bene. le cose vanno bene>>_

_< <ne ero convinta, ora ti lascio dormire, dai un bacio a Louis da parte mia, lo chiamerò nel pomeriggio>>_

_< <sarà fatto>>_

Disse Harry sorridendo.

Non che credesse possibile baciare Louis.

 

Poi lo guardò, bellissimo, addormentato e sereno. Si chinò verso il suo viso e provò a posare le labbra sulla sua fronte.

Gli occhi di Louis si aprirono, poi si richiusero.

Spostò il corpo verso Harry e lo abbracciò stretto.

<<è ora di alzarsi?>>gli chiese Louis

<<no, possiamo dormire ancora, hanno spostato il volo>>

<<fino a?>>

<<stanotte, abbiamo una giornata libera, che vuoi fare?>> Louis si voltò sulla schiena.

Harry si mise sul fianco e si appoggiò su un gomito. Lo osservò e gli sembrò che il suo respiro stesse diventando irregolare.

<<tutto bene Louis?>> Louis si voltò verso Harry.

Si bagnò le labbra.

<<devo andare in bagno, voglio lavarmi i denti>>

<<okay, ti seguo, anche io devo farlo comunque>>

<<poi voglio tornare a letto>> fece Louis, Harry aggrottò la fronte, ma non disse nulla e accompagnò Louis nel bagno, insieme si lavarono i denti.

<<dimmi quando stai per sputare>>

<<potevi semplicemente aspettare>>

<<no, così è più divertente>>

<<hai una strana idea del divertimento>>

<<ho una strana idea di molte cose>>

<<fatto>> Disse Louis e attese che anche Harry avesse finito

Poi si fece prendere sotto braccio e tornarono in camera.

Harry si mise nel letto dopo di Louis che anziché sdraiarsi si mise in ginocchio.

<<stenditi>>

Harry obbedì senza discutere

Louis sollevò una mano e la passò sul petto di Harry.

<<sei sempre così caldo>>

<<lo so…>>

<<e hai un buon profumo lo sai?>>

<<davvero?>> chiese Harry e Louis annuì.

Poi mormorò la melodia, la voce di Harry

 Harry sorrise. <<Louis, posso?>> E si sollevò piano.

Louis non disse nulla, ma non disse di no.

Harry prese il volto di Louis tra le mani e lo tirò verso di sé. La mano di Louis salì dal petto verso la nuca di Harry e si baciarono.

Si baciarono dolcemente, poi lentamente, poi intensamente.

Harry scivolò all’indietro tirando il corpo di Louis verso di sé, Louis si sistemò sopra di Harry, ma poi Harry decise di voler prendere il controllo e ribaltò la loro posizione, senza mai smettere di baciarsi

Louis trovandosi Harry sopra e la sua gamba premuta contro l’inguine trattenne il respiro e gemette nella bocca di Harry.

Presto le mani di Harry finirono sotto la maglietta di Louis e la sollevarono, Louis la sfilò dalla testa.

<<perfetto, sei bellissimo>> Disse Harry, Louis sorrise e lo baciò più forte.

Si strusciarono uno contro l’altro. Senza andare oltre. Harry sapeva che per Louis anche quella cosa era una prima volta.

<<Harry, per favore>> disse Louis che faceva fatica a resistere

<<okay>> Disse Harry e si sollevò, sfilò i pantaloni del pigiama a Louis e i boxer e poi tolse anche i propri. Nudo, si rimise sopra al corpo di Louis, tra le sue gambe

<<oh..wow>> Disse Louis quando i loro membri si sfiorarono.

<<e andrà sempre meglio>> disse Harry sorridendo.

Louis fece una risatina, ma il corpo di Harry premette più forte e la risata divenne un gemito.

Harry mise una mano tra i loro corpi e senza mai smettere di baciarsi, restando praticamente appiccicati uno all’altro, prese i membri di entrambi e iniziò a pompare fino che entrambi non vennero, quasi simultaneamente.

Scesi dal climax i due si baciarono ancora un po’.

<<cosa ne pensa di questa cosa il più grande pianista del mondo?>>

<<intendi dopo aver sentito il più grande pene del mondo?>> Harry prese il cuscino e lo diede sulla pancia a Louis.

<<no, che schifo sono tutto sporco>>

<<oh… non preoccuparti ora il tuo assistente ti farà un bel bagno>>

<<e mi assisterà?>>

<<decisamente.>>

 

-

 

<<fai fare a me>> Disse Louis a cavalcioni sul corpo di Harry. <<voglio farlo come se suonassi il pianoforte, seguendo l’istinto>>

<<uhm… mi piace questa idea>>

Louis fece un sospiro profondo e poi mosse le mani sul corpo di Harry.

Si mosse piano dondolandosi sul suo inguine.

E si abbassò tracciano con la bocca lo sterno di Harry, scendendo verso il suo stomaco.

Le mani scivolarono verso il basso, Louis andò fino all’inguine di Harry.

Scivolò poi con tutto il corpo, in modo da ritrovarsi tra le sue gambe, la bocca baciava sotto l’ombelico e la mano afferrava il membro di Harry.

Si lasciò andare e anche la bocca arrivò al membro.

<<come vado?>>

<<non c’è dubbio sul tuo talento>>

Fu allora che Louis prese in bocca il membro di Harry.

<<non ci credo che non lo hai mai fatto>>

<<sono il più grande pianista del mondo, ricordi>>

Disse ma poi lasciò gemere Harry e andò avanti a baciare, leccare e succhiare il suo pene.

<<ora Sali>>

Harry afferrò Louis per le braccia e lo trascinò fino a che le loro bocche non furono uno contro l’altra>>

<<Sali, Sali ancora>>

Disse e Louis si lasciò guidare fino a che non si ritrovò a quattro zampe, con il proprio membro all’altezza del viso di Harry.

Harry lo afferrò e lo prese in bocca, con la mano libera afferrò il fondoschiena di Louis e lo guidò nei movimenti.

Spingendolo dentro la propria cavità.

Louis ansimava e gemeva mentre il proprio pene veniva inghiottito da Harry.

Stava praticamente facendo sesso con la sua bocca.

<<Harr-eh>> disse piano per avvisarlo. Harry scivolò verso il basso e si mise dietro Louis che restò fermo sulle proprie mani e ginocchia.

<<che stai fac-ehn-doh>> disse Louis

La lingua di Harry tracciò una linea tra le natiche di Louis.

<<ti sto suonando>> disse

<<oh!>>

Fece Louis quando la lingua di Harry si insinuò di nuovo lì in mezzo

La lingua prima e la mano che scivolava davanti ad afferrare il membro di Louis. fino alla fine.

Louis cadde pancia sotto sul letto quando venne.

Harry non aveva ancora finito e si porto sopra Louis. e si masturbò schizzando sul suo fondoschiena.

Poi gli cadde accanto.

<<altra doccia suppongo>>

<<quante ore mancano alla partenza?>> chiese Louis.

<<vediamo… circa tredici, ora più ora meno>> Louis tirò un sospiro profondo.

<<da quante ore stiamo facendo questa cosa?>>

<<circa tre?>>

E i due scoppiarono a ridere.

<<abbiamo tempo, abbiamo tutto il tempo>>Disse Harry e abbracciò Louis e si mise a baciargli la nuca e le spalle.

<<mi sento di avere tutto il tempo del mondo e tutta la fortuna del mondo>> fece Louis

<<mmm…sì, anche io>>

 

-

Dopo la seconda doccia del giorno Harry tolse le lenzuola e chiamò il servizio in camera per il pranzo e la lavanderia perché cambiassero le lenzuola. Oltre ad avvisare che avrebbero usato la stanza per un altro giorno.

Una volta salutata la cameriera che aveva rifatto il letto e il ragazzo che aveva consegnato il pranzo, Louis si alzò e andò a sedersi in braccio ad Harry. che fece una faccia sorpresa ma felice.

Si imboccarono il pranzo a vicenda.

<<è incredibile come tutto in un giorno sia cambiato>> Disse Harry imboccando Louis.

<<già… non so quale incantesimo tu abbia fatto, ma non riesco proprio a capire come facessi a non toccarti fino a ieri sera>>

<<non lo capisco nemmeno io. E quanto odiavo quel “non toccarmi, non mi piace essere toccato”>>

Louis sorrise.

<<ora voglio che mi tocchi, sempre, non voglio perdere contatto con il tuo corpo nemmeno per un secondo. Ti obbligherò a tenermi in braccio mentre suono al pianoforte>>

<<mmm… per ora pensavo di finire il pranzo con te in braccio e poi andare in camera da letto, con te in braccio… per le esibizioni pubbliche vedremo di inventarci qualcosa, per ora concentriamoci su quelle private>>

Così si concentrarono sulla terza esibizione privata arrivando ad un passo dalla penetrazione.

Ma Harry voleva andare con calma, sapeva che per Louis ogni cosa era nuova e voleva che gustasse piano ogni passaggio, ogni novità.

Louis a volte si lasciava andare e pregava Harry di prenderlo, ma Harry gli sussurrava di non avere fretta e non avere paura. Ogni cosa a suo tempo.

 

Altre due esibizioni private e poi furono pronti per partire.

Si sistemarono sull’aereo e Harry strinse per tutto il tempo la mano di Louis.

Arrivarono a davanti al cancello con il taxi e Harry fece scendere Louis che andò con disinvoltura verso la porta di casa, del resto era casa sua.

La conosceva bene e sapeva come muoversi.

Il tutto mentre Harry scaricava le valige.

<<lascia tutto nell’ingresso, andiamo a letto>>

<<ancora?>>

<<per dormire. Al resto penseremo domani>> Così fecero.

 

-

Jay aprì la porta di casa di Louis e entrò.

Dalla sala della musica arrivava una melodia sconnessa e stonata, pling, plong, bling, tin, tammm, plong.

<<ma che diavolo suc->>

Jay spalancò gli occhi incredula, no, non del tutto incredula, sapeva sarebbe successo prima o poi, lo aveva pensato dal primo momento, dal colloquio con

Harry. “lui è quello giusto” e non aveva pensato solo al ruolo di assistente.

Ma nonostante avesse avuto da sempre quella sensazione non era preparata a vedere suo figlio praticamente seduto sui tasti del pianoforte, Harry in piedi tra le sue gambe in piena sessione “bocca a bocca”

Louis si fermò di colpo <<lou…>> lo supplicò Harry, Ma Louis si irrigidì.

<<mamma?>> disse e Harry si voltò verso la porta e vide jay con quell’espressione in volto.

<<ragazzi! Siete … siete…>>

<<rientrati>> disse Louis.

<<vedo, sì. insomma… metto su del tè, vi va?>>

<<no, Jay, uhm… lascia faccio io, vi lascio, soli>> Disse Harry e Louis lo lasciò andare riluttante.

Quando Harry uscì si sedette al pianoforte.

E suonò qualcosa, di allegro, gioioso.

<<allora, è andata bene figliolo?>>

<<sì, tutto bene mamma>>

<<tu ed Harry state insieme?>>

<<oh… non so, non abbiamo parlato di questa cosa>>

<<sì, stiamo insieme.>>

Disse Harry e posò il tè sul tavolino. Poi andò verso Louis.

<<se per te va bene>> Louis sorrise.

Poi si alzò e insieme andarono verso il divanetto.

Jay che aveva un sorriso estatico in viso si mise ad applaudire.

<<oh sono così felice, tesoro mio, sono così felice.>> e si alzò per abbracciare entrambi.

<<lo sono anche io, mamma>>

<<già, anche io, jay>>

Dopo un po’ jay disse <<ma sarai ancora il suo assistente vero? o dovrò fare altri colloqui?>>

<<no, non voglio nessuno, solo Harry e mamma, questo vale per sempre, anche per quando i gemelli saranno cresciuti.>>

<<non credevo di poter provare una gioia così grande nell’essere licenziata da mio figlio!!>> disse jay e si misero tutti e tre a ridere.

 

-

 

Quando la notte giunse li trovò nel letto di Louis, le mani e le bocche ovunque.

Le dita di Harry dentro Louis.

A farsi strada per liberare il piacere.

<<ti prego Harry, non posso aspettare, non posso più aspettare>>

Harry allora lo fece, piano e dolcemente.

La passione crebbe come musica e i movimenti divennero più intensi

<<ti piace piccolo, dimmi se ti piace, voglio farti stare bene>>

<<sì. sì. sìììì>> gemette Louis e poi venne, senza essere toccato.

Dopo poco anche Harry emise il gemito finale. Profondo e grave.

<<mmm… adoro i suoni che escono dalla tua gola, mi sono innamorato della tua voce, prima di ogni cosa.>>

<<il primo giorno ho pianto. Ho pianto come un bambino, singhiozzavo seduto sui gradini. Ma poi ti ho sentito suonare. Ed ho pensato che nessuna cosa avrebbe mai potuto allontanarmi dalla tua musica e poi mi sono accorto che quella cosa non era staccata da te, quella cosa eri tu, quella magia eri tu. ed io ero innamorato di te. non delle note, ma di te. nonostante tutto.>>

<<non ti ho lanciato abbastanza bastoni>>

<<e candelieri, e vassoi d’argento, cesti di benvenuto, una banana, mi hai lanciato una banana una volta>>

<<non lamentarti, sappiamo quanto ti sia piaciuto>>

<<sì… rifarei tutto, mille volte. per stare con te. ti amo. Anche se sei il più grande rompiballe del

mondo>>

<<io amo te. mi dispiace non poterti vedere, perché so che quello che immagino non è nulla a confronto della realtà>>

<<tu mi hai visto, mi hai visto subito, meglio di chiunque altro.>> Harry allungò il braccio.

E prese il telefonino. Fece partire il file inviatogli da jay.

<<so che non ti riascolti mai, ma… senti, questo sono io. Nessuno mi ha mai visto così chiaramente>>

<<già…>> fece Louis.

Prese il telefono e lo rimise sul comodino poi scivolò sul corpo del suo giovane bellissimo ragazzo e si baciarono, mentre la _voce_ di Harry suonava per tutta la stanza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Please [drop by the archive and comment](http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/3069806/comments/new) to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!

**Author's Note:**

> per quanto riguarda la situazione di Louis in questo racconto, mi scuso per chi si fosse sentito disturbato in qualche modo, mi sono basata su una mia esperienza personale, avendo assistito per un periodo una persona non vedente.   
> sì, è il mio lavoro. :)


End file.
